kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Terara
is one of the main villains in Kamiwaza Wanda. She is voiced by Emiri Katou. Terara is one of the 3 Bug Bites members. Personal Appearance Terara is the shortest and only female member of the Bug Bites. She has cream-coloured hair and silver eyes. She wears a red, long-sleaved dress, long, red boots and red earrings. Like her teammates Megaga and Gigaga, Terara has a red nose. In her 'Barbie'-like doll form, Terara has long, cream-coloured hair and lilac eyes. She wears a red long shirt, a black skirt, red stockings, black shoes and a lilac hat. Personality Terara is the leader of the Bug Bites. She is the only member who holds the Wazawai Program. Relationships * Megaga and Gigaga (teammates) * Don Bugdez (master) * Bugmins (minions) * Great (rival) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Terara makes her debut along with Megaga and Gigaga in the beginning of episode 2 when she was transformed from a 'Barbie'-like doll by Don Bugdez. In almost all of the original Kamiwaza Wanda episodes, Terara is always with the other 2 Bug Bites members. In episode 38, Terara tried to steal the Kamiwaza Shaker in Yuto's bedroom when she got caught by some of Yuto's Promins. Later, Terara remembered the time that when she was a 'Barbie'-like doll, her owner abandons her and replaces her with a new doll. Terara was seen through a retangular-shaped hole twice in episode 44 when she rebugs Turbomin, Jetmin, Sharimin and Burgemin who were kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin. In episode 47, following Don Bugdez's extinction, Terara was turned back into her old 'Barbie'-like doll form. Later, she, along with Megaga and Gigaga, was in a box at Hobby Kamiya. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Terara first appears as a silhouette along with Megaga and Gigaga in the end of chapter 02. Terara made her major role debut along with Megaga and Gigaga in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnaps Yuto's Promins for them. She used her Wazawai Program to transform the kidnapped Promins, except for Turbomin who managed to escape, into Bugmins. After Yuto recaptures and debugs the rebugged Bugmins in chapter 04, Terara was sent flying along with Megaga and Gigaga by Yuto's Promins. Along with Megaga and Gigaga in chapter 08, Terara gets turned into a ball by Bug-Coromin. Terara temporarly visits the Tokyo Science Museum along with Megaga, Gigaga and Don Bugdez in chapter 10. Terara was seen in the beginning of chapter 11. In chapter 12, Terara casted her Wazawai Program at a lorry driver. Along with Megaga and Gigaga later on, Terara tried to attack Don Bugdez but failed. When Don Bugdez was gone for good in chapter 13, Terara changed back into her old 'Barbie'-like doll form. Later in her old form, Terara was seen being played along with Megaga and Gigaga by Mako and Gauzemin. Trivia * Terara is the only member of the Bug Bites who can turn Promins into Bugmins by casting the Wazawai Program at them. She can also cast the Wazawai Program at various objects for a Bugmin to be located. * Terara's Japanese voice-actress, Emiri Katou, also voiced Miraitchi from the 'Tamagotchi!' anime series. * Terara's name is based on the word 'terabyte' which is a very enormous amount of digital space for information to be stored in. * Terara's old toy form refers to popular toy fashion doll brands aimed mostly for girls such as Takara Tomy's 'Licca-chan' franchise and Mattel's 'Barbie' franchise. * According to the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Terara's favourite food is fruit sorbet. * Terara is the only member of the Bug Bites who do not wear gloves. Gallery Bug Bites on Stairs.PNG Bug Bite Tied.PNG Terara Using Wazai Program.PNG Bug-Bite Trio.PNG Bug Bites Trio.PNG Bug-Bites now in trouble with Bug-Senpuu's prank.PNG First_debut_of_Bug-Bites.PNG Bug Bites with fear.PNG Terara, Megaga and Gigaga behind of the wall.PNG Bug-Bites calling Bug-Dive with hand motion.PNG Terara_surrounded_by_Promins.PNG Screenshot Of Terara With Shining Eyes.jpg Links * Terara's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Bug Bites Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series